1400c (WOD)
The 15th century in the World of Darkness. *1400s *1410s *1420s *1430s *1440s *1450s *1460s *1470s *1480s *1490s *1500 Events * Shadow Lord Celestina Gregoras is raped by an insane fellow Garou, who is in turn hunted down and killed. She later gives birth to the metis Sonya The Iron Maiden, who later invents the talen of Leech's Blood. Sonya eventually becomes Warder of the Sept of the Night Sky, as her mother was. She later dies in battle against the Kindred. * Witch hunts take place in Europe. Ceilican of Bastet tribe is erroneously believed to be exterminated. Prior to this, the Bastet had been prosperous for 4000 years. * The Eye of the Storm cabal is established. * This century and the next see the rise of great artist-engineers. * This century and the next see the Order of Reason ascending to power. * An officially-sanctioned effort is underway to present a variety of vernacular editions of The Theophanies. * A sect of Singers from Ural, who had been isolated from the trunk of the Congregation for centuries, rejoins bringing with them an ancient scroll containing the Hymn of the One. * As evidence of the High Guild's influence, the 's fortunes are on the rise. * The town of Clarion is founded in Horizon. * Members of the Order of Reason use Lesser Viasilicos to communicate with each other. Owning one becomes a source of pride to future Technocrats. * Young and eccentric genius Madame des Bellestours devotes her life to the study of astrology. * Neville Sinclair might date back as far as this time. * One of the Ali-beh shaar of the Ahl-i-Batin mentions the Hem-ka Sobk to the Council of Nine. This brief mention consists most of what is known about them. * A few Kopa Loei make the arduous journey to the Grand Convocation, but upon seeing the foreigners' disdain of tribal mages, they refuse to join the Traditions and return home. * The fifth Dalai Lama founds Tibet's theocracy. * The authority of Japan's Ashikaga Shogunate dwindles. * By this time, there are branches of the Knights of St. George and the Dragon as far apart as Ireland and India. * The Bacchantes become known as the Fellowship of Pan. * The Palatine Knights become known as the Palatine Brotherhood. * By this time, the Order of Hermes is falling apart. The ''Massasa'' War has taken its toll, and none of the Houses trust each other. * Voormas is a Master. * From this time onward, Ars Cupiditae forms the backbone of the Order of Hermes. * The Order of Hermes bans the use of firearms and other "despicable implements of the foes of Mistridge." The precept quickly becomes outdated. * The Inquisition reaches its peak. * Eloine is born in Ireland. * By this time, Psychopomps are no longer able to rid the emanations of the Khwaja al-Akbar, and depart reality. Daemons are forced to reincarnate without their guidance, renewing their inner struggle with their Daemons' desires. Early 15th Century * Nightshade may be born during this time. Mid 15th Century * The two social groupings of Cainites, the High Clans and Low Clans, fall out of disfavour, possibly as a result of the Anarch Revolt and the rise of the Camarilla and Sabbat. * The Sacred Congregation is in desperate need of motivation and reunification; the arrival of Valoran is seen as a literal Godsend. * A group of mages unsuccessfully petitions the Council of Nine to start a head-to-head war with the Order of Reason. The mages later become the Order of Sanguine Souls cabal. Late 1400s * The Turtle Council House sub-realm is constructed in Horizon by Dreamspeakers. * The Sodality of Zetetics cabal is founded. * Some of the first custos and their families move to Horizon and begin to settle. References Category:World of Darkness timeline